The Death of Hinata Hyuga
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: Her life had gone on seemingly unnoticed, so she figure no-one would care and killed herself. Three years later a New hidden village is formed more powerful that any other, and guess who's their Kage HIATUS ...don't hate me
1. Chapter 1

Im Baaaaaccccckkkkkk wit my next story

Im Baaaaaccccckkkkkk wit my next story...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE

Neji walked Down the side branch house into the kitchen. He was waiting for his personal slave to make his breakfast like she does every morning. He waited ten minutes before he figures his worthless cousin wasn't coming. She was really getting on his nerves right now. "Hinata! Get your lazy Ass down here an make breakfast!"

No reply came, so he decided to have cereal. He walked to the fridge and noticed that there was a yellow sticky note with girly handwriting on it.

Dear Neji,

i don't need this life anymore. If you want to watch me kill myself, i'll be at Mt. Ninja at 10 am. But anyway, your food is in the fridge, heat it for a minute.

Formerly Here,

Hinata

Neji, not really caring, looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9 am. so he had an hour before it was too late to save her. He tool the stack of pancakes out the fridge and heated it up for a minute, then he drowned it in syrup. " Damn, these are good pancakes"

At around 9:15, Neji gave the note to Ten-Ten and he ran to tell Hiashi the good news. He arrived at the main brach house and ran to Hiashi's office. He kicked down the door and noticed Hiashi and Hanabi were having a little chat, but he could care less and yelled "She's finally gonna do it!"

The two main housers looked at Neji and then at each other and grinned. In unison, the father and daughter screamed "Finally!!"

Hiashi broke out the sparkling cider and streamers.

Ten-Ten read the note and started to cry. She started to fiercely run toward the Hokage's office to inform the others that they were saving Hinata. She brushed past the guards and busted into the office. Tsunade had called the rookie nine into her office and they were only waiting for TenTen, Neji and Hinata. "She's really gonna do it!"

Everyone's face turned downcast and then they looked at Tsnunade. "Go save your friend"

The ninjas jumped out the window and asked TenTen where to go. "Mt. Ninja, the second highest point in Konoha after Hokage Mountain." They increased their speed and Naruto yelled "Damn it, first Sasuke runs away now Hinata is gonna kill herself!"

Hinata was sitting on a rock near the edge of the mountain/cliff looking over the moment of her life. Had she made anyone happy at all? Her life sucked, no one liked her and all she did was weigh people down. (i luv hinata so this pained me) It was 9:59. She smiled a genuine smile and walked to the edge of the cliff. she would finally do something useful.

The clock hit 10 am and time was up. "I guess nobody cared about me after all, oh well."

She was about to jump, when something grabbed her hand. Damn, she tuned around and frown at Sakura who had a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't Go, PLEASE!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to stop her friend from killing herself.

"If you really love me, you'll let me go."

Sakura wasn't loosening her grip on Hinata' arm so she had to say it. "LOOK IT"S SASUKE!!"

Sakura tuned her head and loosened her grip just enough for her to Escape. Hinata jumped off the cliff but before she was too low , she mouthed the word 'sorry'. No one dared to jump after her, or to watch her fall. they all heard a large crack as the body hit the floor. Ten- Ten instantly broke down as the other girls ran to comfort her but also started bawling. The guy didn't restrain the tears but Sai looked away and remembered how she taught him the ins and outs of Konoha, just to be nice. (This ain't SaiHina, even thought they r kind of cute...) she was gone and was never coming back.

Neji arrived at 10:01 and saw the crying faces. Damn he missed it. He looked over the edge and saw a blood covered body that was broken on all the limbs and white eyes that matched his and shoulder length indigo hair. He put chakra on the ends of his shoes and took 5 minutes to run down the side of the mountain. The others looked over the edge to see what he was doing. Neji took out a camera and started taking pics of Hinata's mutilated body, it wasn't a smooth way down. The others were disgusted by his actions and left Neji to do his dirt work.

At around 11 am, Neji had printed the pics and gave them to Hiashi. There was a party that day to celebrated the death of the "weakest" huygaa. only the elders, Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji were happy that day. Hinata was the promise of change in the Hyuga's and the branch House but with her gone, so were the hopes of a Hyugaa revolution.

LLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE

There's no way in hell I'm leaving the story to end all emo/ angsty/depressing. Hina-chan, I WILL AVENGE YOUUUUUUUU!!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's that?

Sorry it took so long, but i have finals...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

It has been three years since Hinata died and everyday she is forgotten, except on May 6th, the day she died. On this day the rookie nine don't accept missions. From dawn till dusk, the rookie nine, their senseis, and Tsnunade mourn for the loss of their comrade and close friend. Once it hits sunset, they leave the grave site because that's when the Hyugas hold their annual 'SHE'S GONE!!' party. The side branch members, minus Neji, are force to conga. Overall it's a sad day.

Life outside the village was different. During the three year gap a new village was formed, the Hidden Village of the Forgotten. Out of no where it appeared and thrived, The ninjas of the forgotten are all extremely strong. The chunin are at the same level as Konoha's ANBU. (but the age ranges are the same, so a Konoha chunin and a Forgotten chunin are the same age.) This fierce village had then done the impossible and formed an alliance with every other one of the 5 major villages accept Konoha. the new kage for this village was known as the solekage, The solekage's face has never been seen but the people know their kage by the powerful aura given off by such a small woman, that's right, woman. She walks around the city everyday and always gives a kind word, though a voice change hidden behind her mask. No one know what the solekage's true face looks like or what her true voice sounds like. This woman is unbelievably strong and leads/ trains a squad of the village's top ten anbu, they are known as he Remembered Ones. The power of the solekage is leagues above the rest.

This village was starting to scare the crap out of the people of Konoha, seeing as how the two villages didn't have an alliance with each other. The panic ended on April 6th when the hokage got a message holding a simple sentence: The solekage is coming on May 6th. Today is May 5th.

THE NEXT DAY...

The sun was in the middle of the sky and the rookie nine were once again mourning their fallen friend Hinata. the gates of Konoha were open, waiting for their guest. Suddenly a woman around 5 foot 5 wearing a Shakespeare tragedy mask and a hooded cloak appeared with ten other strangers wearing the same apparel, the only difference was the comedy mask instead of tragedy. One of the guards came up and asked "Name and Purpose?"

The woman walked forward and replied through the voice changer "I am the solekage and these are the Remembered Ones. We're here to see the hokage."

the guard let the newest kage in and directed her to the hokage tower. After a couple second of jumping, the squad reached the building and was greeted by Tsunade herself. "Hello and welcome to Konoha. i see you're here so let's go up to my office and have a discussion."

The solekage left her squad outside the office. In a calm yet tense voice the solekage said "i have heard that on this day there is a group ninjas who don't take missions due to personal problems, and that there is a clan that celebrates for the same event." Tsunade nodded. The newest kage spoke again " bring the suffering ninjas here."

With that Tsunade called ina Konoha ANBU and told him to bring back the rookie nine. After a tense five minutes, the invited guests were in the room. "Okay, this is the solekage from the Hidden village of the Forgotten. Introduce yourselves," said Tsunade.

One by one, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten-Ten, Lee and Sai introduced themselves/Then the solekage invited her men into the room and ordered them not to move unless instructed to. Then she said through the voice changer "i am here to discuss a possible alliance with Konoha but this is a special circumstance. The only way for this alliance to work is if you...kill the elders, heir and current leader of Konoha's most powerful clan."

The room grew silent and Tsunade said, "We can't kill the Hyugas, we need their strength."

"I guess you don't want a truce. My chunin are at the same level as your anbu, how strong do you think I Am. If i wanted to, I could probably kill you all. Do you think it's smart not to join my side. " said the solekage.

Naruto was getting mad and yelled, "We already lost one person from that family, we don't need to kill more. Where do you get off ordering us around like a bunch of trained animals!"

Under the cloak and behind the mask, you could see the solekage was pissed. "where do I get off? WHERE DO I GET OFF!! I think i get off when i became solekage. I think i get off when i became the world's strongest kage at fifteen. I THINK I GET OFF WHEN THIS IS THE VILLAGE THAT I WAS BORN IN RAISED IN AND DIED IN!!"

The others gave confused looks and Naruto finally asked "Who are you?"

The solekage straightened up. She took off the hood of her cloak to reveal long indigo locks of hair. After that she took of the mask to reveal whitish lavender eyes and replied, "I am Hinata."

LLLLLIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE

Sorry if I have bad grammar and bad spelling but all I have is text edit. next chapter soon!!


	3. Chapter 3: Damn You All to Hell!

Okay I'm back…

Okay I'm back….sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block so I had to put something ….so here ya go

LLLIIIINNNEEEE

Shocked expressions graced everyone's faces. Hinata turned around to face her squad. "This information doesn't leave this room. I trusted all of you enough to show you my true face and I demand the same respect I had before, is the CLEAR?"

In unison her squad nodded out a yes. Hinata turned back to former comrades. By now all the girls were in tears. "Hina-chan!!" yelled Ino and Ten-ten as they glomped her. The guys all drew serene faces. Sakura stood frozen in place as tears threatened to spill from the brim of her eyes.

"I also have an other present you guys!" said Hinata as she escaped ino and Ten-Tens's death grip. Everyone stared at her as she turned back to her squad. She snapped her fingers and the squad came to attention. "Squad member #5, come forward!!"

A man around 6 feet in a black hooded cloak and a comedy mask walked forward. "Downsize!" yelled Hinata. The man took off the hood revealing raven black duck-butt hair. He then took off his mask and revealed two coal colored eyes and a playful smirk.

"Sasuke?!" questioned Naruto.

"No dobe, I'm the prime minister of Kazakhstan."

"Teme!!" yelled Naruto again.

Sakura was still in shock but now the tears overflowed. (Okay, let's say she been got over him.)

"He's now part of the hidden village of the Forgotten. After he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, he held a deep hatred for Konoha, like me! But his hate was formed by the lies told to him by the village about his brother. He joined my village and was trained to unlock higher levels of the sharingan and is now one of my right hand men/ women. I've helped him with his grudge but he still didn't want to come back unless I came back too. I still hate this village….it's filled with the Hyuga scum that didn't want me here. I hope you'll comply with my wishes about killing them, so the alliance can become a reality." Said Hinata as a genuine smile, like the one from the day she died, formed on her face. Sasuke kept an indifferent face. The mood became uncomfortable.

"How did you survive?" asked Ino to Hinata.

"Back then I created something called a dream clone. Dream clones don't poof until the user wants it to. While the clone fell to its death, I escaped. If you open up my coffin, it's empty."

The others stood frozen. She was powerful even back then. "Call in the Hyugas," Hinata said as she noticed the sun setting.

An ANBU was sent to retrieve the Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji and the elders. They all came in oblivious to the fact that Hinata was in the room. "What's the problem? We were in the middle of the annual 'The Weakest God- Dammed Hyuga in the whole world is Dead' celebration." yelled Hiashi

Hinata's fists clenched and she activated her Byakugan and let out the next level of her chakra release. "Turn around," said Tsunade.

The Hyugas all turned to see hinata with her clenched fists and now she was glowing with white light streaming randomly from her eyes. "Damn you all to hell!"

Neji stepped up an smirked. "Behold the solekage," said Tsunade. The hyugas looked from Tsunade to Hinata.

"Prove it," said Neji as he looked into the blinding white eyes of his cousin. Before he could blink his body went limp and he yelled, "What the Hell!"

"I demand respect as the solekage. The lives of this entire village are in your hands. If you respect me, I will spare all your lives and form the alliance with this village."

Hiashi suddenly broke out laughing. "Like a weak child like you could ever be a Kage!" Then the elders and Hanabi started laughing. Suddenly, not only were Hinata's eyes glowing but now Violet and black anime flames appeared behind her.

"I challenge all of you Hyugas to a battle, right now to prove I'm the solekage. If I win, you will respect me and never speak to me again unless spoken to. If I lose, I'll leave!"

"Deal!" said Hiashi.

After an hour, an arena was set up. The elders, Hiashi, Hanabi, and a newly recovered Neji stood a few meters from the center. Across from them stood Hinata, all by her self. She stood and looked at her squad up in the bleachers. "This is a rare chance to see me fight against 13 people and only use less than one percent of my chakra, so pay attention!"

Everyone (who was in the office from before) was on the edge of their seats to see the battle. Tsunade announced the start and after less that half a second all the Hyugas opposing Hinata were unconscious on the floor. Everyone was in awe. "You didn't even move!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes I did," said Hinata as she instantly appeared in back of Naruto, scaring the shit out of him. "That's basic chunin training."

LLLIIINNNEEE

Sorry about the 'fight' but I can't right fight scenes and I though this would look cooler…..oh well, update coming soon


	4. AN: I'm Stuck

Dear Readers,

I'm am sorry to inform you all that I have had crazy amounts of writer's block for this story but I need your help...I need you guys to tell me who you want Hinata to end up with. It would be a big help in curing my blockage…thank you

Luv,

Ms. Naruto-Fan


End file.
